


Move together

by AshAndSnow



Series: Start With This [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, can be read as a standalone, or suggestions of doing so at least, short and sweet, why are there so many tags for that one thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: A simple, domestic afternoon and a big, big decision.(Prompt: Write a dialogue. The first and last sentence have been provided for you.)





	Move together

**Author's Note:**

> I really did think about trying to branch out, but the heart wants what it wants. So you get more fluff today.

“Put the milk on the table.”

Tony obediently does as told. He and Loki have just been at the grocery store, and he’s helping his boyfriend carry his things back to his apartment.

“Yes, sir,” Tony flippantly agrees, teasing him just to watch the way Loki rolls his eyes and his lips twitch with the effort not to smile at his antics. “And the fruit?”

“The bowl over there,” Loki replies, a nod of his head to indicate the proper direction. As if Tony isn’t intimately familiar with this apartment. As if he hasn’t been here hundreds of times.

For a few moments, there’s just the gentle rustle of bags and the crinkle of plastic packaging as everything is being put away. It’s awfully domestic, and they keep bumping elbows or brushing their hands against each other.

It’s nice. And it occurs to Tony, as it has many times before, that he feels much more at home at Loki’s than his own place. And that he either way always feels more at home when Loki’s there.

It causes Tony to make a spur of the moment decision – which doesn’t mean that he doesn’t think about it at all first. He thinks very fast, thank you very much.

“I’ve been thinking,” he starts.

Loki’s quick to jump in with a wry comment. “Don’t strain yourself.”

It’s completely expected and so very Loki, so Tony just grins but doesn’t bother dignifying it with an answer. “Maybe we should move in together.”

Loki stops in his tracks, a can of tuna in hand forgotten as he looks up at Tony. Surprise is written all over his face, and it seeps into his voice when he speaks again. “What? You want to move in together?”

Tony shrugs, nonchalant. His hips is against the kitchen counter. “I love you. You love me. We spend the vast majority of our nights in the same bed. Why not? Might as well cut down on our bills.”

“As if you need help affording the bills,” Loki remarks wryly. They both know that isn’t what it’s about.

“Tough times. Gotta be smart with your money,” Tony says anyway. He’s at ease. Which isn’t staged, but he hopes it will rub off on Loki anyway.

Loki, for his part, takes a deep breath to help himself think. “Well,” he says after a moment. “I suppose I wouldn’t mind.”

“Loving the enthusiasm, babe.”

“Well, you’re not the one who’ll be living permanently with someone who leaves his wet towel on the floor.”

Again, they both know this isn’t a real dealbreaker. It’s just their usual bickering. They’ve spent enough weekends together, had enough sleepovers, been on a few vacations even, so they know what kind of annoying habits the other has. They both know nothing is a dealbreaker.

Hell, if anything, Tony likes to think the wet towels are an excuse to have heated make up sex. You’re welcome, Loki.

“We’ll get separate bathrooms. And separate kitchens and living rooms, so I won’t trip over all the tea cups and mugs you leave everywhere.”

“Separate entrances. I need space for all my shoes and coats.”

“Oh, separate bedrooms so we don’t bother each other when we go to bed at separate times.”

Loki cracks a grin. It’s the most beautiful thing in the world. “Nah. Maybe I can learn to deal with you irritating me on a more permanent basis.”

Tony brightens. “Is that a yes?”

“But I choose the sofa, you have the worst taste in sofas.”

“You got in. Couch, all yours,” Tony grins and they close the distance, hug each other, and kiss. “Love you, babe,” he tells him.

“I love you too, darling,” Loki assures Tony. “To think we’ve come this far with our relationship.”

Loki has a point. Once, Tony wouldn’t ever have thought he’d be meeting a man he’d want to love, be with, live with. Share a pet and some plants with, some day marry and grow old with. But here they are.

Still, Tony shakes his head, grin as bright and wide as ever before.

“We are really only at the beginning.”


End file.
